cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne Bodie
He has no people, no family, no ties, and no home. Cheyenne Bodie wanders the West, helping others when he can, taking work from time to time, romancing an occasional love and seeking justice either inside or outside the confines of the law. Biography Cheyenne's parents were murdered during an indian raid on a wagon train when he was just a boy. Bodie was taken in by Cheyenne indians and raised as one of their own for eight years until he decided to leave them and seek his fortune among white men. On the day he left the Cheyenne, Bodie crossed the path of Charlie Dolan, a wandering jack-of-all-trades and drunk, who took Cheyenne under his wing for an unknown period of time. Years later after he sobered up, Charlie would name Cheyenne as the heir of his simple homestead since he looked on Bodie as a son he never had. Unfortunately, Charlie was cheated out of the homestead and left no inheritance behind when he died. Character As a wanderer, Cheyenne prefers solitude to society, and nature versus civilization. He spends most of his nights under the stars.The Storm Riders. On most occasions when offered, Cheyenne will refuse a drink or smoke, saying he prefers to eat.Deadline He's not eager to attend dances or social gatherings, but when invited he cleans up well, can dance with the ladies and act the gentleman.The Brand He's been known to gamble once in a while.Star In the Dust He's chivalrous and polite to women of all levels of society. Skills Cheyenne Bodie demonstrates time and again his mastery of the quick draw and of marksmanship. On many occasions, Cheyenne uses that marksmanship to avoid killing, preferring to disarm his adversaries by shooting the weapons out of their hands. In the gentlemanly art of self-defense, size is definitely to Cheyenne's advantage. Cheyenne holds his own in fist fights, often taking on more than one enemy at a time. When they can't bring Bodie down with fists alone, his adversaries have to resort to chairs, chains and anything else at hand. When Cheyenne loses a fight, it's usually because somebody pistol-whips him to bring him down. Career A man of strength, courage and a lightning-fast draw, Cheyenne Bodie found himself in as many jobs as there were stops in his travels. Army Scout *Cheyenne and his friend Smitty worked as army scouts when they became mixed up with a band of outlaws, civilians and soldiers stranded on a rocky hill during an indian attack. Mountain Fortress *Under the questionable command of a cowardly Army officer, Cheyenne and a company of soldiers retreat from their fort due to the threat of an indian attack. Decision *Cheyenne led a group of soldiers and army prisoners hired for a mission to rescue two women from Kiowa indians. West of the River Scout *Hired by a British couple, Cheyenne led a group of settlers through Comanche territory to the Owl Valley, and risked his own life to lead them to safety when they ran into Indians and an outlaw along the way. Quicksand Lawman *Cheyenne volunteered to become a deputy after Sheriff Wes Garth's courage and demeanor impressed him. Star In the Dust *Cheyenne took on a dying marshal's mission to get a prisoner to trial despite being surrounded by traitors and enemies. The Travelers *After a marshal saved his life, Bodie signed on as his deputy to help him bring in a bounty. The Bounty Killers *Cheyenne accepted a sheriff position in the town of Ryepatch after Chad Wilcox resigned abruptly and the town needed someone to bring in the outlaw known as the Pocatello Kid.Born Bad Bounty Hunter *Cheyenne and his friend Smitty gave up their army scouting for a week when they traveled to Mexico to bring a killer back to the United States. Border Showdown Cowboy/Ranch Foreman *Cheyenne accepted a job at the Culver Ranch to find out why the place seemed to be the source of his recent troubles. The Outlander *Cheyenne signed on to help a small ranch after he was beaten up by a rival landowner's hired gunslingers. The Storm Riders *A wealthy rancher with an available daughter hires Bodie away from another ranch in the hopes of matrimony as part of the deal. Johnny Bravo *Cheyenne signed on as a rider and then as a trail boss of a cattle drive run by investors from the US and Europe. The Dark Rider *Cheyenne accepted the rough duty of wintering a herd in the mountains. The Long Winter *To help an ill friend, Cheyenne joined an expedition to wrangle wild mustangs in Mexico. Mustang Trail *Cheyenne forcibly took over leadership of a challenging cattle drive as personal penance for a horrible accident. Lone Gun Outlaw *Wrongfully convicted of murder, Cheyenne boarded a train under an assumed name to get revenge on the men who framed him, but a reverend's sister tries to convince him to take a different path. The Last Train West Miner *Offered a stake in a gold mining operation, Cheyenne joined two men seeking riches. The Argonauts *Arrested on trumped up charges, Cheyenne is forced to work off his sentence in a silver mine. The Trap Good Samaritan *In an effort to help settlers recover their stolen cattle, Cheyenne and Smitty traveled to Julesburg under assumed names to investigate. Julesburg Spy * Content needed. Please edit. 'Blacksmith' *Cheyenne did some blacksmithing on the Dembro ranch as part of his duties as a hired hand. The Storm Riders Romance There are plenty of lonely hearts in the West, and a man with the looks and a build like Cheyenne can't help but catch the attention of the ladies. Too bad true love is hard to find. Season One * Mary Keith feigns a romance with Cheyenne, but it's a ruse to help her father escape from the law. * Bored with her older husband, Sheila Dembro tries to seduce Bodie and begins a downward spiral into madness. * Young Johnny Dembro has a big crush on the big cowboy. * Mary "Mississippi" Brown and Cheyenne fall for each other while they both try to get out of Rio Hondo in one piece. * Cheyenne romances the two-faced Claire Du Pas until he learns that his boss is crazy in love with her. * Cheyenne flirts with a reverend's sister while on a west-bound train to keep her from turning him in to the law. By the time they reach their destination, he's the one who has been changed by the brief relationship. Season Two * Caroline Parker pretends to be interested in Cheyenne as a distraction to help her gambler husband cheat Cheyenne's friend. * Sheriff Cheyenne and Francy Wilcox share in a true romance, but her loyalty to her outlaw brother Blaney complicates things. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:TV Characters